


It'd be worth it

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Stranger Prompts [23]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Prompt: El gets sick and hopper takes care of her pls! & Mike taking care of sick el- tumblr prompts





	It'd be worth it

**Author's Note:**

> i joined two prompts because they were so similar

Dealing with telekinetic sickness was not something Hopper had ever expected to deal with in his life. But here he was, cleaning hot soup off the wall because apparently every time El sneezes things go flying including the soup he spent ages making.

“I’m sorry.” she sniffed, the pile of tissues building.

“Hey, it’s not your fault, neither of us knew what would happen if you got sick.” Hopper smiled, still scrubbing away at the walls. “Is this the first time you’ve been ill?”

She nodded, “Everything was so clean, no insects.”

Hopper laughed softly. “It’s just called a tummy bug. It’s not an actual insect.”

“Oh, that’s a relief.” she managed a little laugh too.

“It’ll only last a few more days, then you can go back to seeing your friends.”

El really missed them. After being used to having them most days, it somehow felt worse whenever she was separated from them. Especially Mike. She hadn’t gone this long without seeing him for so long and her heart actually ached. Maybe it was the sickness, or maybe she just really missed him. A bit of both probably.

“I miss Mike.” she said weakly, hugging her teddy bear closer to her chest. It was nothing like actually hugging Mike, but it was as close as she could get.

“You’ll see him soon.” Hopper hesitated, realising he’d told her that before…too many times. “Maybe…maybe I can call him. I don’t think you’re contagious anymore.”

“Contagious?”

“Not going to make Mike sick.” he explained, stepping back from the wall. That was as good as it was going to get. “Not that he’d probably care, boy is head over heels.” he mumbled to himself, but El heard him, and a small smile spread across her lips.

Within about 10 minutes Mike was over, carrying tissues and some wild flowers he’d grabbed from the woods.

El sat up quickly when she heard Mike enter, but she felt dizzy.

“El!” Mike smiled when he saw her, but his face fell. “Are you feeling better?” he seemed so concerned even though it was only a cold. Her bedside table was full of tissues and medicine and a glass of water.

“Little better.” she smiled, “Better now…” she looked down, unsure if she was blushing or it was the fever.

Mike smiled shyly, slowly walking over and holding out the little flowers. “I uh, picked these for you.”

“Thank you.” she held them gently in her hands, staring at them. “Pretty…” she whispered.

“We’ve all missed you.” Mike said, “Especially me…”

“I’ve missed you too.” She looked up at him, wanting to hug him, but she didn’t want to make him sick. 

Mike somehow read her mind because he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her. She gave in instantly, hugging him back tighter. She really had missed him.

“I don’t want you to get sick.” she leaned back but he shook his head, one hand brushing back her hair. 

“It’d be worth it.” he smiled, leaning forward and gently pressing his lips to hers, both smiling when they pulled apart. It really would be worth getting sick.


End file.
